particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hasan-Mariani Holding
Hasan-Mariani Holding S.p.A. is an Istalian conglomerate holding and Investment company owned by the Hasan and Mariani families and managed by the householder Gian Antonio Hasan. Is the major istalian holding and one of the oldest still in activity in the Country, with partecipation in most of the principal istalian companies, as Leonardi Industrial Group S.p.A., Enist Energia Istaliana S.p.A., Umana Servizi S.p.A., Oliverdi S.p.A., Anzanti S.p.A., Al-Jezeena Aerospace, Lestoweb S.r.l., COVEIN S.p.A., CrediPol S.p.A., UlbiCredit S.p.A., etc... The current company is the result of the entering into the Hasan Grand Holding of the Mariani Family through their Mariani Household Management Group, which intervened at the beginning of the 43rd century when Hasan suffered heavily loses due to the Global Financial Crisis unleashed in Dalibor in 4204. The purchaise of a large part of the stakes of the Hasan allowed to the group to recover and remain the major istalian holding. Since the expansion of Enist in the eastern continents Hassan GH started to invest in the economy of the ex colonial territories, purchaising mining, agricultural and construction company. At the end of the forty-first century the Hasan family beginned to invest in most of the nation with which Istalia was establishing friendly and free trade treaty. In Solentia the Libertarian government of the first decades of the forty-second century facilitated Hasan GH to enter in the local market and in several companies. Great opportunity was the beginning of the operation of several istalian companies in the Wantuni territories, where Hasan GH invested to purchaise company and shares partecipations and where one of its principal controlled company, Umana Servizi S.p.A., starts to offer many kind of financial and social services. In 4137 Hasan family decided to quote the company in the Hutorian Central Stock Exchange to find a new Global market where operate. Below the principals activities of the Company, that however controle shares of hundreds of companies all over the World. In the 70's the Holding proced with a major investment into the Hasan World Shipping, shipping company with great ambitions. In 4186 Hasan reached an agrement with the selucian Aeductus Inter Shipping to merge their companies and create the Hasan Aeductus World Shipping (HAWS), controlling the two families, through their holdings, 50% of shares each. Stakes In Istalia Umana Servizi S.p.A. (100%) Genevia Soccer Club (100%) Gruppo Minerario di Padagna (72%) TechIst S.p.A. (61.5%) SS Romula (57%) UlbiaCredit S.p.A. (55%) PMI Media Group (52%) Preda Sistemi S.r.l. (51%) Istalia Marittima S.p.A. (51%) Aljann S.p.A. (51%) Berardi S.p.A. (51%) HAWS - Hasan Aeductus World Shipping S.p.A. (50%) Abroad Noumonde Oltremar SA (100%) Oltremar Medina (100%) Kalopia Viva Investments Inc. (100%) Hasan Resorts and Estates wide (80%) Oltremar Tropica and Temania Corporation (63%) Dovani International Bank dovanian nations (55%) Hasan-Gaduridos Holding Company (52%) Hasan-South Majatran Holding Company (52%) Hasan Banck & Investment Ltd wide (51%) Minority Stakes Agrihasan holding dovanian nations (45%) South Seleyan Grand Investment Group (41%) Port Oro Minerals and Mining Company PLC (40%) CrediPol S.p.A. (39%) Hasan's Majatran Investment Ltd (38%) Artania Investment New Group (32%) Burgmuller Pharmaceuticals (25%: 20% directly, 5% through Umana Servizi S.p.A.) Oliverdi (24%) Corona Estaliana Fondation (12%) Senna Fondation (5%) Leonardi Family S.a.p.a. (3%) Public diffused shares (5%) Ownership Hasan S.a.p.a. (43%) Mariani Household Management Group S.a.p.a. (39%) Futura Investimenti S.p.A. (13%) Nova Investimenti S.p.a. (5%) Category:Corporations in Istalia Category:Corporations Category:Istalia